


Used to Care

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3rd Person Limited to Prompto POV, Friends to Lovers, I'll add tags as i post more chapters, M/M, Prompto and Noctis do not know each other from childhood, Prompto has adoptive parents, Regis is alive, Underage Drinking, drug use but not on an addictive crazy level
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: Prompto is surrounded with great friends yet he doesn't know how to cope with the loneliness growing up alone since almost all of his life, constantly fighting with the pathetic part of him that still wants a caring mother and father in his life that he used to have. To rid of the longing and loneliness without burdening his friends with his presence to healthily distract him, Prompto gains an affinity to pot.During his year of grade eleven, he meets a guy named Noctis. Someone who's just as awkward as him and slow to open up about his life. Watch as their bond develops into something more along the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't posted in a very long while and I'd like to apologize, sorry! I posted this since it's been siting in my documents for too long as I worked on other chapters, making me antsy to put it out.  
> Comments would be appreciated but I'm also very shy so I might not answer or say a lot ( even though I'm rambling rn :/ )
> 
> This chapter takes place in the summer before the school year of grade eleven for Prompto.
> 
> Warning: There is the use of weed in this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Drag it in, inhale, and breathe it out.

            Those were the instructions Prompto always repeated in his mind when he did this.

            Kaleila interrupted his last step by slapping him on the back, causing him to cough out the puff of vapour.

            Right before he could slide into his lull he gave a glare to Kaleila before his face felt too warm and relaxed to muster an expression.

            The look sent Kaleila into a set of snorting giggles which in return made Prompto snicker with her.

            With another hit, Prompto left with Kaleila to meet up with the rest of his friends who were at a diner a block away from the alleyway they were in.

            "Oh look, it's the weed-heads." Tiara's mellow voice dripping like honey rang from the booth that was to the right of the diner, third row at the window.

            She was sitting with her boyfriend James and Prompto's very first friend from grade school, Evelin.

            "I'm not a weed head! I barely ever smoke." Kaleila defended, crawling over Evelin just to get the seat by the window.

            Prompto silently squished into the side with Kaleila and Evelin, not wanting to sit beside the couple and have James push him off the seat with how ridiculously wide he spreads his legs when he sits.

            "Prompto? Your opinion on this case?" Evelin said, tilting her head to the side with a sly smirk.

            "Psh." And a shrug was all Prompto could muster before his attention was dragged away by the bright colours from outside the window.

            "I'm hungry as hell, I'm about to order something." Tiara said, raising her hand for a waitress. 

            The mention of food got both of Kaleila and Prompto's undivided attention, the both of them reading over the menu to decide what they wanted. 

            "I don' know what to get," Prompto whined, pointing at the menu and invading Evelin's personal space, the letters dancing around as they changed colours and merged with the paper. "What does this say?"

            "Fries, Prom. It says fries." She gave him a deadpan stare.

            "Right, I'll have those please."

            "You're just gonna have fries?" Prompto lazily stared up at James' questioning expression.

            "I don't have money."

            "I never asked if you d-"

            "I don't have money."

            "Ok-"

            "I don't. Have. Money." Prompto's tone was firm, trying to get his friends to listen to him yet not noticing through his muddled mind that they already were.

            "We heard you the first time Prompto." Tiara said.

            Prompto, felt warm and fuzzy, as if he was being embraced by the loving care of a mother, he slid down and slouched in his seat, pushing Evelin against Kaleila who was trying to calm herself down, revelling in this feeling of care.

            He swam between being aware an unaware of his surroundings. As if he was dissociating but without the feeling that a hook was stabbing into his chest. Prompto watched as he made his leg bounce, the jingling of his keys in his pockets distracting him from being distracted with not existing figuratively.

 

            Prompto doesn't remember what happened after he ate at the diner, only that he was currently walking down the sidewalk with his friends, Evelin holding his hand to make sure he wouldn't run off into the road. Anytime that Prompto would move away from her, she would tighten her grip on his hand, causing Prompto to burst into ecstatic giggles from the discomfort of his hand.

            "You guys are gonna graduate in two years." James mulled, looking at the orange tinted sky.

            "That's so far, Jay. You and Tiara are the ones graduating next year." Kaleila breathed out, her dark tight curls now a shade of brown with the setting sun illuminating it.

            "Remember grade nine? When all the older kids hated us?" Evelin said.

            "Ugh, these niners are cheesing me." Prompto mocked in a false low tone.

            Everyone bursted into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage drinking
> 
> Someone makes a small cameo >:3c

**Chapter 2**

            The music was loud but not overbearing, a minimal amount of lights were on, giving the house a dark club like feel but bright enough to lead you to other places.

            Prompto was sitting on a soft couch, completely sober but currently spacing off despite the cacophony of loud voices and music around him while surrounded by Anika's friends as she put makeup on his blank face. A layer of concealer, foundation, a glare from Prompto before he went back to zoning off –not in the mood to fight her off–, some gold tinted highlighter and eyeliner because Anika never lets Prompto live a day in his life without commenting on his eyes.

            A bright flash brought Prompto back to reality for a second time and he instantly snatched the phone from Anika's hands, her grin immediately dropping.

            "Hey!" She yelled over the music, just barely reaching Prompto's ears.

            Prompto squinted at the image, his spaced out expression causimg him to look those models who stare into the distance to show off the makeup on their face. He didn't look bad in the photo so he gave her back the phone.

            "You look gorgeous, Prompto." 

            "Shut up." Prompto mumbled, ignoring her snickers. 

            "Heyyy! Shit's lit and you're just sitting here!" Evelin walked in, squeezing past people to get to Prompto and Anika.

            Evelin handed the both of them clear glasses of a pink fruity looking liquid. Prompto twirled the drink around in the triangular glass.

            "What is this?" Prompto said, sniffing the sweet scent.

            "This...is Tom's Margarita." Anika immediately took a gulp of her glass, as if what Evelin said was an understandable answer to start chugging.

            "Who the hell is Tom?" Prompto still didn't know what was in the drink.

            "It's strawberry, some tequila, and some other good fruit shit. Tom's some nice guy we know that goes to our school but he mostly skips. If you don't want it that's okay."

            "I'll take it for you." Anika gurgled into the conversation, glass still to her lips.

            Prompto took a tentative sip. 

 

            "No! Prom you know that's not where you live!" Tiara's voice was super sharp, piercing through the drunken stupor he was in to actually focus on her voice instead of roam around as his mind pleasantly buzzed.

            Prompto peered up at her with wide eyes, like a child not knowing what they did wrong.

            "Someone walk him home." Tiara sighed out, rubbing at her forehead.

            "I'll do it!" Anika lived two blocks away from Prompto so it only made sense for her to escort him.

            Even if the both of them were a _little_ tipsy. Maybe a lot. Depends on who you ask.

            "See you guys at school tomorrow!" James yelled, completely sober and waved at the both of them.

            "You sure this is the right way?" Anika asked.

            "Yeah." Prompto nodded harshly, hearing his neck crack in strain.

            The lights from stores and buildings illuminated the both of them, who were trying to find their way home while drunk. Drunk enough for them to be distracted countless times and forget what their goal was. Staring through windows of stores and singing loudly on the street as they made their home.

            Prompto stumbled to the side, almost losing his balance when something slammed roughly into him. Grabbing onto whatever was in front of him so he wouldn't fall over, he looked up to see beautiful tear filled deep blue eyes, the person's face a slight shade of red, silky looking hair covering the most of their face, which was in a crumpled expression, their skin looking smooth, they seemed to be the same age as Prompto.

            To put it shortly this person was attractive and Prompto wished he had his camera on him. Or was drunk enough with courage to ask for their number.

            "Sorry." They said before rushing past Prompto, easily slipping out of his loose hold.

            "Wha, who was that?" Anika caught up to Prompto finding him frozen on the spot.

            Prompto shrugged, continuing on his tipsy way home with Anika. As he thought about how ethereal that person looked even if they were crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

            Prompto was getting antsy, he kept taping his fingers against the desk, his knee bouncing up and down, hearing the jingle of his house keys to lull his humming head.

            Evelin gave him a quizzical look from her seat diagonally across from his desk to the left.

            Prompto looked at the classroom clock, just a few more minutes before this class ended. The teacher was wrapping up the period, telling them to continue on their assignments and about an upcoming quiz.

            As soon as the bell rang, Prompto shot up from his seat, slipping his backpack onto his back, hurrying out of the classroom with the rest of the students who were just as eager to leave.

            Evelin was close behind, placing a light hand on Prompto's back.

            "You good?"

            "Yeah, just... Long day." Prompto breathed out.

             The transition from summer with no homework for two months then straight to six hours everyday at school with homework to take home and then to study to prepare for the next day so he doesn't fail any of his classes was getting to Prompto and really just wanted to unravel and relax.

            "I really wanna see the photos I took on that old camera." Prompto made his way to his locker, Evelin in tow.

            "Alright, I'll meet you in the art room." Prompto nodded, taking unwanted binders from his bag and shoving them in his locker.

 

            Prompto arrives before Evelin.

            The art teacher looked up from his desk, gave Prompto a nonchalant glance and went back to typing away at his laptop.

            Prompto quietly shuffled his way to the darkroom. Closing the door behind him and switched on the lights to move around the small closet of a darkroom.

 

            "Heyyy Mr. Turner!" Evelin's voice carried through the door and made Prompto quickly swivel around, fumbling with the wheel that hung the photos as he quickly left the room.     

            "Evelin." Was Mr. Turner's terse response. 

            Grade ten art class was quite the fiasco of tense hate towards teacher and student. 

            "Ev!" Prompto hissed as he waved her over, not wanting the two of them left unattended. 

            "Woah, what're you painting?" Evelin, ignoring Prompto urging her over said to someone he didn't even notice was in the classroom.

            "Scenery." Was his short answer, he was in the boys school uniform.

            Prompto slowly edged over to Evelin's side, peering over her shoulder. He had let out an audible gasp, causing the boy to stop painting and look up at Prompto questioningly.

            "Sorry, it's just..." the painting wasn't even finished but it already looked so captivating.

            It was the depiction of a sunset over the tops of many buildings, the main point of the painting about the orange hued sky. The sun burned into Prompto's retinas as if it was actually giving off light, the painting not fully detailed, but urging you to use your imagination to fill in the blanks.

            It was like reading in between the lines with imagery.

            Prompto was jolted out of his head by Evelin giving him a hard nudge in the rib. The boy was playing with his paintbrush, twirling it in his hands while Prompto practically ogled his painting.

            "W-what's your name?" Prompto blurted out. Not usually one to initiate conversation or interest in people other than the comfortability of his friends.

            "Noctis..." Prompto noticed the paint brush twirling faster in Noctis' hand.

           "Well, I'm Prompto! And your painting looks amazing, dude." The whole time, Noctis hadn't looked up, his fringe covering up his eyes.

            "Thanks." Looking up, a small bit of familiarity swirled in the back of Prompto's muddled mind as he saw his face.

            His eyes were a deep greying blue, his thick eyelashes making the colour standout. There was a small birthmark on his face, by the corner of his lips, and his skin looked way too smooth for a teenager, not a pimple on his face. That's probably something weird to consider but Prompto didn't care. Compared to his freckle riddled face that camouflaged his dots of hormones.

            "Alright, let's go." Evelin wrapped her hand around his elbow, pulling him away from Noctis and his unabashed staring.

            Prompto watched Noctis give him a tentative wave goodbye while he fumbled about in Evelin's tight grip.

 

            "Whooo!" Prompto cringed from Kaleila's yell that rung in his ears, urging on Demar who was sprinting on the track.

            James yelled out something obscene that Prompto couldn't even register because everyone immediately busted into laughter and Demar quickly passed by, flipping the bird.

            Prompto had his head on Tiara's shoulder, not really trying that hard to not dose off as he owlishly blinked while staring at the track court.

            "Long day?" Tiara whispered.

           Prompto let out a soft hum and slowly nodded his head. Tiara was comforting in her own special way. Like an older sister Prompto never had, giving him a feel of security.

            "Guess which lil' blonde birdie made a new friend." Evelin chirped up.

            "You know there's only one blonde person in our group, right?" James deadpanned.

            Prompto would've laughed at Evelin's pout but he was too tired.

            "Whatever! But P-boy over here totally had the hots for him!"

            "Good God, Evelin! I did not." Prompto groaned out, not a single bit embarrassed because it wasn't true. He was just interested in the really pretty person who made the also beautiful painting.

            "I just liked his painting and wanted to exchange names. Maybe make a friend." Prompto grumbled.

            "Wow that's more talking than you do with me." Tiara teased, jostling her shoulder that he was leaning on.

            "So, what was this dude's name?" James asked, Kaleila letting out a loud scream a millisecond after James finished his question.

            "Why is she so excited for just practice?" Evelin muttered in the background.

            "Noctis." A nice name, it absolutely matched with the boy etched in Prompto's memory.

            "Noctis? Like,  _the_  Noctis Caelum?" Kaleila turned on the bleachers, looking two seats up towards Prompto.

             Prompto was shocked Kaleila was even following their conversation with her loud yelling.

            "I don't know, how many Noctis' exist in this school?" Prompto lifted up his shoulders to his ears. "What does it matter anyways?"

            "Nothing, but he's supposed to be stinkin' rich." Kaleila turned back around to face the track. "Many of the gold diggers in our school talk about him."

            "Seek him out to suck up all his money." James said.

            "And his dick." Tiara added, a wicked grin on her face for her stupid joke.

            Prompto scoffed and rolled his eyes, fending off a defensive Tiara who wanted him to laugh at her dumb joke, putting him in a  playful chokehold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have finally met! :)
> 
> I don't know anything about darkroom and developing photos old school style so I skipped that scene lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say but thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4**

            Swiping through his social media while the third period teacher slowly did the attendance, Prompto's phone flew out his hand when he jumped from hearing a certain name being called.

            "Noctis?"

            The crash of his phone falling to the floor caused some students to turn around and a few classmates to gasp in sympathy while Prompto bashfully bent in his seat to pick it back up.

            Noctis was only sitting a row and a few columns up from Prompto who had no idea he was in his class. Not that he'd really know since he was usually not in the "best of shape" while in this period.

            Prompto played around on his phone while the teacher droned on about the task they were going to do, still talking even though the basis of the lecture was already covered.

            Becoming bored, Prompto went to work while the teacher continued, ignoring the questions the teacher would answer and the students would ask.

            "Pst." Prompto could smell Anika's light flowery perfume waft over before he could hear her. "Can I copy?"

            "... No," Prompto whispered.

            "Please, bro."

            "You can only copy if you understand what you're copying. And I know you don't because this is a new subject." That was his rule (the one he stole from Tiara).

            "...psh, whatever." Prompto couldn't hold in the snicker from Anika's dejected tone.

            Once the teacher went back to his desk to let the students work, Prompto had already finished and Anika was working on hers, music in her ears to help her focus. He kept on nervously glancing at Noctis, waiting for a moment to slide into the empty desk in front of his to try and talk to him.

            Key word "try".

            Prompto slowly stood up with nerves in his core, managing to trip over his bag on the floor and plop down heavily into the desk in front of Noctis. Which startled the student.

            "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

            "It's okay," Noctis softly laughed out.

            There was a short silence between the two and the only sound was the scratching of Noctis' mechanical pencil against the work sheet.

            Prompto peered down at the paper to see that Noctis was also done with his work and was doodling elaborate drawings of comic-like people and hands.

            "H-how's the painting goin'?" Prompto fumbled out, not knowing what to do after sitting by this boy who he wanted to befriend.

            "Hm...?" It took a moment for Noctis to remember what Prompto was referring to. "Oh! It's almost done, just a few touch ups."

            Prompto nodded, "do you usually paint?"

            "Uhh, for money. But that one was just for my own sake."

            "Woah, you sell your artwork?" Noctis nodded in reply.

            "Do you paint?" Prompto shook his head in response.

            "Nah, not good at it. But I do like to take photos, usually of landscapes, and animals, and sometimes of other people."

            "Mm." Prompto jolted and scrunched up his face when a small object smacked into the side of his head.

            Prompto watched Noctis twitch in surprise and he tilted to the side to find the perpetrator and saw Anika holding in laughter.

            "I'm," Anika clutched onto the table to try to even her breaths. "Sorry, I just need Prom to answer a question I have-"

            Anika tipped her head to the side, a white blur of a fast approaching eraser whizzing past her face to the back of the class, hitting one of her other friends.

            Prompto swivelled around in the desk, facing forward with shaking shoulders and a grim straight face to not get called out for throwing an object in class and distracting a classmate.

            After a short moment, Prompto turned back around to see Noctis covering his mouth with mirth in his twinkling, squinted eyes, holding back his laughter.

            Prompto decided he liked this look on Noctis.

 

            Apparently Noctis also shared last period with Prompto. A part of him felt bad that he never noticed Noctis in his classes but it didn't seem that Noctis minded when Prompto confessed this to him. 

            "I actually like it better off not being noticed, but you're an exception." Noctis mumbled that last part but Prompto definitely heard it, his thoughts of hanging around Noctis too much slowly diminishing.

            Throughout the whole period, Prompto was able to have a steady conversation during class with Noctis since Evelin wasn't at school that day. Their topics varied from schoolwork to the things they liked to do on their free time.

            "My friends laughed at me when I brought my 3DS out during lunch once." Prompto reminisced.

Noctis let out a soft huff of laughter, "What game were you playing?"

            "Pokémon, and I accidentally deleted the wrong move and saved. I haven't touched my DS since..." Prompto revelled in the soft laugh that escaped from Noctis.

            "I've actually done that before. Bringing my portable. But to some formal meet up thing."

            Prompto let out a burst of laughter, "For real?"

            Prompto watched Noctis' face morph into a smug smirk, "Ignis was absolutely going to murder me that day."

 

            Prompto sighed out as he walked into the entrance of the store, the small chime of bells above the glass door causing an old man in his late 50s to look up from his phone call with presumably a costumer. Prompto gave a small wave to Cid and walked into the back of the auto shop.

            "Is that you Prom?" The slam of the metal door to the large garage alerted Cindy of his  presence, causing her to slide out from underneath a pretty old looking car. It's paint slightly chipped and the square like shape giving off an old style vibe.

            "Yup." Prompto slipped on an apron that was draped over a wooden chair by a desk over his head, knowing that he didn't have to wear one but didn't want to make doing laundry harder than it already was if something got on his clothes.

            "How was school?" Prompto watched Cindy roll back under the car.

            "Good... I think I made a new friend?"

            "Really? What's their name!" Cindy's voice rose an octave in excitement and shock.

            What was it with everyone being surprised that Prompto made a friend all by himself?

            "His name is Noctis and he likes to paint and play video games and thinks bugs are, and I quote, 'icky'." Prompto said, staring at the display of Cindy's tools.

            Prompto heard Cindy let out a small snicker, she held out her hand and asked for him to hand over a wrench.

           "Who even says 'icky' anymore? Not even my Pawpaw does."

            As soon as Cindy grasped around the tool, Prompto heard Cid call out his name from out front.

            "Coming!" Prompto ran to the front, grabbed the broom that was in the corner behind the front counter and began sweeping the tiled floor of the store.

            As soon as Prompto placed the broom back into the corner, the phone rang, he looked up to the entrance of the shop to make sure no one was coming to the shop before he picked up the phone. It was a regular call in for a minor repair and Prompto swiftly checked the schedule and talked to the costumer over the things that Cindy would and could do to the car.

            Prompto watched the sunset's light spill through the windows at the front of the store, lighting up the yellow painted walls and making the black and white chequered tiles shine, small white floccules of fluff floated in the air and made Prompto want to jump around in a frenzy to make sure he wasn't breathing any of the dust in but also watch them in tranquilization. Of course he did the latter, not wanting Cid or Cindy to think he was some kind of lunatic. Prompto felt his face relax and his eyelids droop, watching cars pass by in slow motion and people who looked happy walk down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

            It had been a few weeks since Noctis and Prompto's friendship had begun to bud with the both of them always sticking together for third and fourth period.

            Evelin and Noctis got along pretty well, which was relieving to Prompto. Not that Noctis wouldn't like Evelin, but sometimes he can over think situations and how they could unrealistically go wrong in the blink of an eye.

            Prompto still felt small jitters of nervousness when talking with Noctis because he wasn't that used to his presence but he didn't feel the immediate need to run away when the both of them fell into silence with nothing else to say.

            "Hey, do you know how to do this?" Prompto had practically changed seats in third period, now regularly sitting in the desk in front of Noctis' after the teacher did attendance that's based on their assigned seats.

            Prompto turned around in his seat to look over Noctis' paper, "yeah, what's confusing?"

            Prompto showed Noctis how to solve the work. While he watched Noctis write down small notes on his paper, a question had popped in his head and fell right out of his mouth.

            "What periods do you have before this?"

            "Lunch... Music, and..."

            "How do you forget the classes you have every day for practically half a year."

            "Gimme a moment!" Noctis laughed out. "Business."

            Prompto outwardly cringed, "You have business for first period? That has to be so boring!"

            "I know, I don't even get to sleep in class."

* * *

            "Do you want my number so we can find each other?" Noctis had offered to give his number and Prompto had never felt so excited about such an occurrence.

            Not even the past boys and girls he had dated or had a small crush on made him this excited by just getting a number. Well, maybe one of them but that was a long time ago. It could also be because Noctis never really initiated many interactions with Prompto. Even if they were exchanging numbers so they wouldn't be bored during an assembly that would happen during second period during the week.

            "...Y-yeah! Sure, lemme just..." Prompto fumbled with his phone as he tried to hastily open it to contacts.

            Once Prompto got his phone handed back from Noctis he noticed that he added his name as "Noct".

            Prompto cringed at how he gave his contact to Noctis as a bland "Prompto Argentum" with no flashy nickname or emojis.

            "Thanks." Noctis shot Prompto a soft smile.

 

            The gymnasium was crowded with teenagers in the same uniform, all chatting and yelling at each other, their voices filling the large room as it bounced off the walls.

            Prompto brought his phone to his ear as he waited for Noctis to answer his call.

            "I'm at the right edge near the second benches with the teachers sitting on them, do you see my hand up?" Prompto gazed over the crowd, finding Noctis with his wild dark hair, hand waving in his direction.

            "I see you, I have a friend with me."

            "Cool."

            Prompto led Kaleila to where Noctis was and sat down right beside him on the wooden gym floor. Hoping that the two of them would get along, not wanting to be the median of the conversation if they didn't like each other.

            "Hey, I'm Kaleila. Nice to meet you!" She shot Noctis a sweet closed-mouth smile and gave a small wave.

            "I'm Noctis, nice to meet you too." Noctis gave a curt nod, his gaze friendly but slightly guarded.

            Like when Prompto had met him for the first time in the art room.

            "Ugh, this assembly is gonna be so boring." Kaleila whined, leaning back on her palms.

            Prompto let out a hum of agreement before shooting Noctis a teasing smirk.

            "How was business?"

            "Ugh, don't even." Noctis rolled his blue-grey eyes before scoffing.

            Prompto watched Noctis' thick black lashes flutter before he met with his eyes. "How 'bout you?"

            "We had a supply teacher so we did nothing," Prompto shrugged, "computer sciences is pretty easy."

            "Yeah, and the supply teacher wasn't even taking his job seriously." Kaleila chipped in, leaning closer to Prompto to hear Noctis speak.

            Throughout the whole assembly the three of them rudely whispered together while ignoring the front of the gym. Conversing about classes, what to suspect in the second semester, television shows, music they liked, and a little bit of talk on other students.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the text scene there was supposed to be a cherry blossom flower and shiny heart emoji by Evelin's name but the emojis cut off the rest of the writing so I had to delete them :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Comments and kudos are very welcome!

**Chapter 6**

**P-Diddy**

Ugh

I'm bored

**Ev**

Wanna come over?

**P-Diddy**

I thought you'd never ask! :) 

**Ev**

U were here just a few days ago... (-_-)

 

            Prompto threw on more appropriate clothes for the outdoors before he left his apartment, having already preformed his hygienic routine before and after he went out for his morning jog.

            With the sun shining down without the few clouds in the blue sky eating up the light, Prompto felt the warmth caress his face and spread softly throughout his body. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he heard people on the street chattering, the jingle of a dog's collar, and music filtering out of stores.

            Prompto finally reached Evelin's neighbourhood of mostly houses and the clean cut grass of front yards instead of apartments with small groups of shrubbery and flowers that is in his neighbourhood.

            Before Prompto could even knock on the door, it was swiftly pulled open.

            "Evelin! Your boyfriend is here!" Prompto blinked down at Zeke.

            "You know damn well he's not boyfriend!" Every word Evelin spoke sounded like it was getting closer.

            Prompto watched a hand shoot out and shove Zeke aside - who was giggling - in the face. Evelin stepped aside to let Prompto walk in through the doorframe and closed the door behind him.

            "'Sup?" Prompto slipped off his sneakers before replying.

            "Nothin' where's Pucker?" Prompto peered around for Evelin's adorable, fluffy, grey Siberian cat.

            "That hoe? Probably upstairs."

            "Is your mom home?" Prompto was so used to being fussed over by Evelin's mother every time he came over to visit that it was odd not to see her at the door.

            "Yeah, she's just on the phone." Prompto followed Evelin down the entrance hallway, that lead straight to the kitchen.

            "You hungry? Cuz I sure am." Evelin poured half a bag of chips into a bowl and two refrigerated bottles of water.

            "Of course I'm hungry, that's the only reason why I came." Prompto said, following Evelin up the stairs to her room.

            "Psh, whatever."

            Once Evelin pushed open the door, Prompto heard the tell tale jingle of her cat's collar as the feline walked around Prompto's legs.

            "Hey Pucker! How've you been?" Prompto picked up the cat, nuzzling her as he took a seat in Evelin's bed that was in the corner of her room.

            Evelin's walls were painted a dark maroon, the wall above her dark wood desk partially covered with photos Prompto has printed for her. Her desk was neat and organized with two pencil holders in one corner and some books in the other, and her laptop left open and asleep in the middle.

            Evelin's closet across the bed was left ajar with some clothes piled at the bottom with some empty hangers.

            "So how's work?"

            "Wouldn't you like to know. Don't you mean, how's Cindy?" Prompto shot Evelin a smug smirk as he slowly combed his fingers through Pucker's fur.

            "... No..." Prompto watched Evelin slouch in her desk chair, pouting as she shoved a few chips in her mouth.

            "Well, Cindy is doing great! I think she's going on a date today." Prompto placed an innocent finger on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, dramatically in thought.

            "What! For real?"

            Prompto let out a laugh at Evelin's wide-eyed stare, shaking his head in reply to Evelin's outburst.

            The first time Evelin ever visited Prompto while he was on the job was when she ran into Cindy, laughing at a small joke Prompto had nervously given her since he still hadn't known her that much. He watched Cindy give Evelin a friendly smile and slip back into the back of the store, thinking that Evelin was a costumer.

            Before Prompto could even ask what she was doing there, Evelin had cut him off and asked about everything he knew about Cindy.

            "Whatever, Cindy's way out of my league anyway..."

            "And age."

            "I know that already!"

            Evelin spun around in her chair through the short silence that lapsed over them, "Have your parents come over at all yet or called?"

            Prompto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Not since the summer break they have they come over."

            "Why don't you ever complain to them?"

            "I don't know." Prompto stared deeply into the grey of Pucker's fur. "I know they're just working to keep the apartment. I feel like I'm kind of acting spoiled"

            "That's absolutely not acting spoiled! Prom, your parents are barely ever at home. Ever since grade school and you're just now noticing and wanting more of what you deserve!"

            The door to Evelin's room creaked open to show her mom, her hair in a messy bun, wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt that Prompto recognizes from all the times he has been over.

            "Evelin I need you to- oh hey Prompto! How are you?"

            "I'm good, how are you?"

            "I'm good! Evelin, I need you to get me some stuff from the grocery store." Her mom handed her a piece of paper before she left the room, leaving the door ajar.

            "Ugh!" Evelin groaned as she spun around in her chair.

            Prompto snickered as Pucker purred from getting behind her ear scratched. 

            "C'mon, let's go." Prompto got up from the bed, placing the cat on the floor before it skittered away out the door.

 

            "What does this say?"

            "Asparagus. How can you not read your own mother's writing?"

            "Augh, gross."

            Prompto followed Evelin to the produce section, hands shoved in his pockets, back lazily slouched.

            "How's Noctis?"

            "What you mean?"

            "Y'know," Evelin looked up at Prompto underneath her eyelashes, eyebrows bouncing.

            Prompto stuttered as he visibly recoiled, "it's not like that!"

            "Mhm, okay." Evelin inspected a group of asparagus, shrugged, and shoved it into a semi clear bag.

            Prompto rolled his eyes as he followed Evelin down the displays of types of breads and bagels.

            "I wonder who he chills with for lunch."

            Prompto never really thought about what Noctis did out of when they hung out in class. He had never seen Noctis ever during lunch time or talk to anyone else in class.

            Maybe he's shy. Well that's a given considering how reserved he was already and relatable to Prompto who was also a mess of social nerves. A bit of guilt poked at Prompto for not inviting Noctis to sit with him for lunch since they've been friends for about a month now.

            "I've never asked. I should next time." Prompto mused aloud, staring up at the fluorescent lights lining the ceiling of the store.

            "Totally, let him meet the rest of us."

            "He might get scared away." Prompto laughed out when Evelin jabbed into his side with her elbow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of weed in this chapter.

            Prompto stumbled down the stairs, giggling as he pushed aside Anika, who yelled out in fright as she bumped into the railing, thinking that she'd fall over. The both of them laughed as they made their way down the hallway, making their way to the music room located in the basement of the school.

            "Eyyy!"

            "Shhhhh!" Prompto reprimanded Anika for being so loud in the hallways since other classes were still in session because their teacher let them leave class early.

            Prompto stared at the old wooden door of the music room, lifting his fist to knock on it only for it to hit air. The door was already open. Prompto ignored Anika's loud snort and peaked into the classroom to see the teacher ending class and Noctis sitting in the back, cleaning his instrument. Prompto felt his feet leave the ground and the weight of his body disappear when his eyes met with Noctis' shocked expression, his grey-blue eyes widening as his left his mouth ajar.

            Anika gyrated in the doorway, dancing around and making some of the classmates giggle. Prompto put his arms up in an 'x' when she tried to get him to join in on her dancing. Prompto had to cover his mouth as loud giggles escaped him at hour uncoordinated Anika looked since she usually was good at dancing taking in the fact that she's a part of a dance group.

            Both him and Anika slid away from the door when they saw the teacher turn around to questioningly stare at the doorframe. Prompto knew he had a dumb smile on his face, his eyes watering as he focused on the pretty colours of Anika's eyeshadow. Once the teacher dismissed class and the bell for lunch rang through the hallway, Prompto slipped in to get to Noctis.

            "I was wondering if you, uh...wanted to go to lunch to with me?" Prompto's lungs squeezed  in nervousness but the pot in his head ate it up and smoothed out his breathing.

            "..." Noctis looked down at the case of his instrument in thought, his fringe covering his eyes.

            Prompto could feel the reluctance rolling off of Noctis. Not because he doesn't like him but because he could understand how nervous it would be to meet a whole bunch of people who were closer friends than you are with the person who invited you into the group. But Prompto really wanted Noctis to eat lunch with him and meet with his new friends so that they could be even closer.

            "It's a bit nerve racking right?" Prompto let out a small chuckle. "But it's okay, my friends are nice. They won't bother you. Promise."

            "Y-yeah, I'd like that..." He watched Noctis' straight face morph into a small smile.

            "Alright, let's go!" Prompto pushed Anika out the door before she could walk up to Noctis and torment him.

 

            Prompto had introduced Noctis to everyone that he hadn't met before at the table; that being Tiara, James, and Demar.

            "Ugh, I gotta warm up my lunch." Demar had gotten up from his seat with Kaleila behind to the microwave at the far front of the cafeteria by one of the exits.

            "Kaleila's hair looks real big today." Anika slowly chewed on a chicken finger.

            "Her hair is always big." Evelin's deadpan  stare and the elbow jab she received from Anika made Prompto giggle at their foolishness.

            After his fit, he scooted over to Noctis until their legs were touching, Prompto revelling in the warmth that Noctis was radiating. With a small nudge, Prompto caught his attention from staring blankly at his lunch.

            "Are you gonna eat that?" Prompto's greed had noticed that Noctis was picking at his food, deciding that what he had for lunch wasn't sufficient enough for him so he had to mooch off of someone else.

            "Nah... You can have it." A wave of worry washed over Prompto when Noctis slid the whole container of food in front of him.

            "No! I j-just want some of it, it's your lunch!" Prompto babbled and waved his hands around as he took a piece of chicken and slid it back to Noctis.

            Prompto felt him give his leg a soft nudge and a small confident smirk.

            "It's okay, I'm not hungry anyways." Noctis said.

            "'Kay." Prompto slowly slid the container back in front of himself and nibbled at his piece of chicken. "So where'd you used to eat?"

            "Hm?" Prompto noticed Noctis' eyes slightly widen, his posture slouching closer to the table as he tensed.

            "I would...just sit somewhere. In the cafeteria." Noctis turned his head to look at the other stray students in the cafeteria avoiding direct eye contact with Prompto.

            Anika's sharp laughter grabbed Prompto's currently short panned attention.

            "Prom, your face!" Anika exclaimed.

            "What..?"

            "You're trying to emote but it's just not working. You look stoned as hell." Evelin stated.

            "H-hey..!" Prompto hissed, nervously looking over at Noctis who was tapping away at his phone.

            James sighed out at the sight and Prompto watched Tiara not even wake from her slumber from Anika loudly slamming her hand onto the table in mirth.

            "Shit. My knee!" Kaleila hissed leaning over to hold what Prompto only guessed was her knee.

            "Ha! Sorry." Demar dug into his food, ignoring the audible slap she gave to his shoulder.

 

            "Prompto, don't fall asleep in class." Prompto's head shot up from the soft caress of air that hit his ear.

            "'m not," He drawled, blankly staring at his paper as his brain slowly started limping to work as the letters on the paper stared him in the face, waiting for him to just try and read in his current state.

            "You done your work?" Prompto slowly pulled away Noctis' paper from under his hold.

            "No. Do you want to copy it?" Prompto mutely nodded to his question.

            The swaying of the pencil against paper as dark grey lead streaked along the white hypnotized Prompto into a lull of copying while his mind wondered.

            To the pictures he could take after school, the next pay check to be received at the end of the month, if he had any coins for the laundry, if he locked the door before he came to school, even if someone broke into his home there was barely anything to steal, the sound of the pencil writing was really nice and that he wanted to do was sleep.

            His head shot up when the telltale pain of an eraser fell onto Noctis' desk. Without processing what he was doing, Prompto grabbed the eraser and launched it in Anika's direction, ignoring the small gasps from the desks closest to him.

            "Augh!" Anika clutched at her chest as she pretended to keel over.

            "You hit my boob!" Anika laughed into the table, her arms working as pillows for her head.

            "Good." Prompto mumbled, looking up at Noctis to see him trying to repress a wild grin.

            He watched him put a hand to his face as a small huff of laughter escaped him, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Noct was so nervous during lunchtime...? ;0  
> (It's not that deep I'm just being extra)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update that I think is pretty lengthy, hope you enjoy! I didn't really spell check this chapter so there is surely to be some mistakes!
> 
> CW: Use of weed near the end of the chapter, mention of skipping meals

            Prompto sighed out as he plopped down heavily into one of the numerous dirty seats of the musty subway. He ran his fingers through his already ruined hair, head hitting the metal wall behind him as he let all his limbs loose. Just the thought of what he was supposed to eat for dinner tired him out even more knowing that he would have to find the energy to cook for himself or interact with another person to make him food while he fumbled with his words.

            "Fuck." Prompto sighed out to no one, watching lights pass by as a fast blur through the filthy windows of the subway.

            All Prompto could muster was a glass of water and a peanut butter sandwich as he dwelled on the thought that if maybe he had his mother or father living with him, or if they cared about him, he wouldn't have to work two jobs and stress over what he would need to eat or feel lonely every time he came home to no one who would acknowledge the hard work he gave, before he fell asleep on his couch, not having the energy to get to his bed.

 

            "Are you alright Prompto? You seem pretty tuckered out."  Cindy gently picked the power screwdriver from Prompto's hand as he blankly gazed off in thought.

            "Hm? Oh, I'm great! Just didn't have the best sleep." Prompto arched his back as he tried to sooth the ache from falling asleep on his shitty old couch. 

            He owlishly blinked as he watched Cindy tinker with a piece of machinery. Not having duty at the front desk since the front of the store wasn't open on the weekends.

            In all honesty, Prompto could probably fall sleep on the spot sitting on the floor beside Cindy even though he was supposed to be cleaning around the already impeccably tidy garage. Although Prompto hasn't known Cid and Cindy for too long, he's pretty sure that he's made a soft spot in Cid's cranky heart for him. Thus not worried about doing the work he's supposed to do because he knows he won't get scolded.

            "Hey, it's the weekend; why don't you leave early?" Just the thought of being able to go home early and get some sleep in a bed instead of from a ratty old couch after wallowing in self pity seemed like heaven on earth to Prompto.

            "Oh my God, thank you so much! As long as you're okay with me leaving…?"

            "Yeah of course, don’t sweat it!"

            Prompto rushed out of his apron, placing it in his locker as he pulled out his phone to place in the pocket of his pants. Not before sending Cindy an enormous amount of gratitude, he rushed out of the auto shop and made his way home, the only thing running through his brain was the comfortable embrace of his warm bed.

 

            Prompto groaned out as his phone constantly chimed loudly by his ear as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He finds his phone with multiple text messages from his co-worker Loqi asking him to take over his shift. Prompto wants to scream out in fustration but also knows that taking this extra shift will get him extra cash; so of course he obliges because this is actually the first time Loqi has ever asked him for a favour, and maybe taking over for him will get his asshole of a boss a little bit off his back.

            Prompto took a short nap as he rode the subway to work.

            "Took you long enough." He stared hard into nothing as he convinced himself not to sass back Verstael when in fact, he arrived exactly on time.

            Instead, he silently ignored him as he walked into the lounge to put on the purple apron that had his name tag on top of his uniform which consisted of a maroon polo shirt and matching maroon pants that he had changed into at home.

            The shift was boring and uneventful. And that definitely was not a complaint since that meant no one came up to him to ask for directions or the price of the item they had or any teens cause trouble for him to clean up since he was the one who was sluggishly placing things in the aisles and cleaning up small spills.

            In the end, the nap that he had taken earlier was for naught since he went back home and fall face first into his bed in exhaustion and guilt, as he had finally checked his phone to see he had received multiple texts from his friends asking if he wanted to hang out.

* * *

 ****             A pained groan left Prompto when he woke up to a headache, puffy eyes, and the sunlight leaking from the window of his living room causing his head to ache harder. He rolled out of the couch, his knees aching as he checked his phone for the time.

            "Shit!" Prompto sprinted to his bedroom, slamming the sliding panel to his closet open as he yanked his uniform on in a rush.

            He had worked a late shift last night and Verstael wouldn't leave him alone about straightening the cans to make sure the logo was displayed, how dirty his apron was when he only had one small stain near the hem, how he needed to pick up the speed of how fast he puts away the items so customers can walk up to them, and a whole bunch of other bullshit that made Prompto want to slug the old bitch in the mouth.

            He was an hour late and had various text messages from his friends, asking where he was and if he was okay. Prompto splashed his face with water after he brushed his teeth and attempted to not think about how awful he looked in the mirror. He slipped on his glasses instead of struggling to put in contacts and shoved the last two granola bars left in the house into his bag for lunch.

            Rubbing at his eyes under his glasses, Prompto gently opened the classroom door and handed his late slip to the teacher, barely paying attention when the teacher explained what he missed. He clumsily trekked over to his seat beside Anika and gently eased into his seat.

            "Hey...you good?" Anika's voice was soft as she leaned over to look at Prompto while he rummaged through his bag pack.

            "Yeah, just a stressful day at work yesterday." Prompto felt Anika's heavy gaze on him as he sighed before starting the paperwork that would have to be finished at home if he wasn't efficient enough during class.

            "Do you want to copy mine?" Prompto mutely nodded his head in reply.

 

            As they silently made their way down to guide Noctis from music class to the cafeteria, Prompto watched from close behind as Noctis gave Anika a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders and slightly shook her head as if she didn't want Prompto to notice their mute conversation. 

            With guilt chewing on the veins of Prompto's heart, knowing that they were probably worrying on how chipper he wasn't acting, he stretched his face into a wild smile and did what he knew best.

            At the lunch table, he sat snugly between Noctis and Evelin, avoiding her scrutinizing gaze as he nibbled on his second granola bar, shoulders raised up to his ears as he seeped warmth from Noctis' side, fighting his stomach to feel the need to eat.

            The loud noises from his friends and the other tables in the cafeteria were causing his  head to swim and ache, his stomach finally fighting back and not taking any more of what Prompto chewed. He gave the rest of his bar to Kaleila and tried to pay attention to what the table was talking about yet the nudge he got from Evelin gained his attention instead.

            "Are you not gonna eat anything else?" She asked.

            "Naw," Prompto shrugged.

            "Are you okay?"

            Prompto felt the chill of Evelin's stare since he knew he couldn't hide anything from her, it was impossible. He pretended to not notice her by eyeing Noctis' phone screen and noticed the telltale game on screen.

            "You play King's Knight!?" Noctis' head whipped around to meet his surprised face.

            "Y-yeah, do you?" His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes kept looking away from Prompt's, staring at anything but him.

            "Yeah man! I love that game!" Grateful for this new amount of excitement to temporarily distract his mind from whatever it was trying to do, Prompto exchanged accounts with Noctis and played King's Knight for the rest of lunch.

 

            Once the dismissal bell rang, Prompto quickly rushed out of the classroom, his stomach flipping, his uniform suffocating him with his blood running hot under his skin.

            During all of fourth period Evelin kept drilling him with questions and digging under his skin with how personal they were. He couldn't even leave to go fool around with Noctis because every time he shifted in his seat she would give him a crushing glare that made him stay in his seat. Prompto felt trapped while being scrutinized all period.

            Taking shallow breaths, he opened his locker with shaky hands, shoving all his books and binders away, his brain running miles a minute. Reminding himself that he'd be home soon and not to freak out in school.

            "Prompto!" He turned around to see Evelin running down the hallway with Noctis following close behind.

            "What." He inwardly cringed at the harshness of his tone.

            "..." Prompto's eyes flickered around as he closed his locker and faced Evelin, her groomed eyebrows slouched in a furrow, brown eyes soft as her lips scowled.

            "Don't lie to me Prom. You've been acting weird today, hell all week with overworking yourself." Evelin's gaze made spiders crawl up Prompto's spine and bite at his neck.

            Prompto had been going straight home to do his homework, mope, and smoke instead of having a crying fit sober he'd be high while having a crying fit. Skipping meals and cutting back on eating to pay for missing his morning jogs so that he could get some extra sleep.

            Prompto was so tired of doing everything for himself, juggling everything in his head about home life while also stressing over school. Fantasizing about the ways he wouldn't have to be fending for himself so hard if he had more support at home. But all he could focus on was the laundry he needed to do, dinner to think about, money to worry about, and not to get fired for fighting his crappy boss. Not that it really mattered if in only a short amount of time he'd have to become independent in secondary school and truly be alone.

            "I'm busy." He muttered.

            "You're not doing anything today, I think you've done enough."

            "I haven't."

            "Yes you have so just chill and take it eas–"

            "I can't 'chill', Evelin!" Prompto clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the concerned look he got from Noctis and the hurt expression on Evelin's face from his raised voice.

            He doesn't need this concern from her, he doesn't need to get used to this charity because it wouldn't do anything for him. It's not going to make him feel better every time he comes home to the cold emptiness of the two bed roomed apartment he lived in, or the choking silence of eating dinner alone at a large table meant for more than one.

            "Don't you fucking yell at me because I _care_ about you, you _dick!!_ " His face flared in embarrassment as students looked in their direction, Evelin's loud voice carrying down the hallway.

            "H-hey now... There's no need to yell." Noctis' gaze nervously switched between the two of them and Prompto felt sorry that he had to see this.

            "Just...leave me alone." He muttered, turning his back to Noctis and Evelin, feeling the chill of the other students watching him leave from their drama fueled entertainment to them.

 

            Drag it in, inhale, breathe it out. Prompto sighed as he felt the pounding in his chest numb into soft thrumming as he blankly stared at the clouds on the balcony, the colours of the sky beginning to stand out more and stain into the clouds. 

            His thoughts of guilt from earlier before disappeared, floated away and emptied his conscience.

            Prompto made his way to his bedroom once he found the energy to actually store his newly cleaned laundry into the closet and drawers. Sighing once his task was completed, an insistent thrill of pride buzzed in his chest, spreading to his twitching fingers.

 

            Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Prompto took off in a random direction with his camera that he slaved had over to buy clutched tightly in his hands with the sun slowly setting as clouds passed by.

            He snapped shots of buildings that reflected the warmth from the sky from their mirrors, birds and rodents in trees or resting by flowered shrubberies. Grass glowing a radiant green yet casting rich shades with the sun pressing from behind, rays leaking through some of the blades.

            The sight was so pretty that Prompto had forgotten he was lying in the grass to take pictures and zoned off in the grass without actually thinking about anything. Tranquility caressing his face with warmth as the smell of grass filled his nose and the sun warmed his eyelids.

            "Hey."

             Prompto hurriedly rolled over onto his knees, clutching his camera tightly to his chest as his heart pounded against his sternum before he registered the familiarity behind the voice.

            Noctis stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

            "W-what're you doin' here?" Prompto slurred as he fiddled with his camera, adjusting the focus point, clarity, played with the zoom of the lens to falsely look busy.

            "Just on a walk but then I saw you basically sleeping in the grass." As he sat down next to Prompto, slowly realizing that he'd never seen Noctis out of his uniform.

            His dark hair looked messier than before, grey eyes perfectly reflecting the sun which tinted the sky orange, his dark grey t-shirt ever so slightly moving along with Noctis' quiet breaths, his black sweatpants looking immaculately clean and cozy soft.

            The sound of a shutter surprised the both of them as they blankly stared at the camera.

            "Did you ju–"

            "S-sorry! It's a habit to just take pictures whenever something pretty catches my eye!" Prompto could feel his cheeks reddening from the long questioning look he was getting from Noctis.

            "You think I'm pretty...?" A taunting smirk lifted to his face as Prompto looked away and huffed an indignant breath.

            "Can... I see it?" With his face now turned to Prompto, the sun had spread and leaked through his hair, fluttering across his face.

            "Only if you stay in that position." He fiddled with his camera and rose it to see Noctis through the viewfinder, nibbling at his lip.

            Forgetting how to lift his finger after pressing down, his camera took a burst shot of Noctis, his expression changing to amused worry at the sound of multiple shots.

            "Shit, I forgot my camera can do that."

            "Lemme see your shots, paparazzi."

            "First of all, it's paparazzo because I'm the only one here, second of all I would never go through so much trouble like those weirdos do to take pictures of some famous person-" Noctis' bright laughter cut off his rushed tangent, the sound making his body float away like a balloon.

            He handed him his camera and explained which buttons zoomed in and out of the photo and what to press to get to the next image.

            "These are really good! They're almost...inspiring. Well, not almost but actually inspiring." Noctis said as he looked through the various pictures he had yet to convert to his computer.

            "T-thanks, Noctis."

            "Makes me want to paint," he stated.

            Prompto cradled his camera once given back and stared down at the lens, it gazing straight back him, his head swimming through far away guilt as he thought back to how he'd yelled at Evelin even though she was only worrying about him and wanted him to be okay.

            "Evelin is kinda pissed at you. But she's worried."

            "I know... I should apologize, it's just." Prompto shrugged.

            "Everything's a mess but you're trying your best to keep it together?"

            "Everything's too good and I'm ready for it to blow up in my face."

            "Hmm."

            "Yeah..."

            The silence that fell upon the both of them was calm, thoughts whizzing past Prompto as his faded conscience tried too hard grasp at it. The background noise of children in the park, the engines of old and new cars, the chatter of adults and excited yells from rowdy groups of teens filled his ears.

            "Are you...hungry?" Noctis asked.

            "Yeah, but I'm broke as hell." Prompto dryly laughed out, his head finally opened up to the pull of hunger as he thought about what he had in his fridge.

            "Don't worry I can pay." A small groan caught his ears as Noctis slowly got up from the ground and turned around with a hand out.

            Prompto took it with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated especially because this is all that I have prepackaged and now have to go and write more chapters :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This chapter is flashback about Prompto when he was younger to when he's in grade eight.  
> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys tolerate it cuz I've been working on it for a while now

            Heat rose to Prompto's face and caused his eyes to sting as a small group of students were snickering, talking in a false whisper about Prompto.

            "He doesn't even have a chin."

            "I bet he's broken a chair before."

            "I just hope I'm not behind him if he falls down the stairs." That caused the group to break out into loud laughter.

            Prompto wanted to go home and never come back to school. None of the kids ever picked on him about his size in the past but ever since grade six, they had gotten meaner than Prompto could imagine as the school year went by.

            "Oh screw off! How the hell are you guys so rude? Stop picking on him!" The loud voice caused Prompto to jump, looking up to see a girl with wide brown eyes, a scowl on her face, standing at her desk that was beside his.

            "Evelin!" The teacher gave her a levelled stare and glared at the other children. "We won't have any bullying in this school. Detention for all of you!"

           The girl named Evelin took a seat while letting out a huff of air. Prompto looked up through his fringe, head still lowered as he gazed timidly at her.

            "... Thanks." He mumbled.

            "No worries."

            Ever since that day, Prompto would always be around Evelin and her friend Anika during class, recess, and lunch. Not once had they ever commented on his weight or how he wasn't provoking and rough like some of the other boys at school.

* * *

            Evelin dropped into her seat, slumping lifelessly onto her desk as she heaved out a sigh. 

            "Are you alright?" Prompto asked.

            "No." Evelin whined out.

            Prompto was at a lost, he had no idea how to help a friend who was feeling down. All the things he saw on TV flew out his brain when he tried to think of examples of comforting others, never having a friend to comfort before.

            "Do...you want to...talk about it?"

            "Maybe later. Not in class though." During the whole period, Evelin did her work in silence.

 

            "You've been sulking all day, spill it." Anika blew a bubble with her gum, looking over at Evelin who was to her left on the wooden bench.

            "My dad sucks! He gets me so damn mad!" Evelin groaned, crossing her arms.

            "What'd he do this time?"

            Prompto scrolled through his camera, seated to Evelin's left while watching some of the children younger than him run around while they played tag. He never really thought nor asked about the home life of Anika or Evelin. Not very eager to have that topic come up anyway, considering his odd situation with his on and off parents.

            "It's just so tense and uncomfortable at home, mom sleeps in the same bed as Zeke now." 

            "They argue and Zeke doesn't seem to notice but I do and it's so weird." Prompto watched the sunlight filter over Evelin's bothered face, warming up her skin tone and giving her brown eyes a glow.

            "Evelin, can I...take a picture of you?" Prompto got ready to be refused and shunned for asking such a question, getting accused of being a stalker like how the other children antagonized him.

            Luckily, Evelin hadn't moved from her brooding position, "yeah, sure."

            As soon and Prompto took the picture he showed it to her.

            "You looked really pretty with the sunlight so I..." He trailed off, nervousness eating up his voice, focusing on not having his butter fingers shake which would lead to dropping the camera.

            "Aw. This is really good!" Evelin exclaimed with a small smile on her face, moving out of the way so Anika could peer over her shoulder at it.

            "Wow! Take a picture of me!" Anika said, posing on the bench, one leg outstretched, the other bent as she tilted her head all the way back dramatically.

            He laughed out while he took the picture, the framing slightly blurred, the three of them continued on talking, Prompto mostly listening, not having much to say but appreciating when they included him.

 

            "What do you do in the summer?" Evelin whispered, to make sure the teacher was not to hear them.

            "I'm home alone for a little while and then I go to a summer camp." Prompto never liked going to the camps, didn't make any friends and the people who came to the camp already seemed to know each other, having their own separate groups to exclude him from.

            "Is camp fun?"

            "No." Prompto had complained countless times but his parents had always said that they didn't feel okay leaving him alone during the whole summer.

            As if the school year made a difference.

            "Do you do a family vacation or anything?"

            He thought about the two week break his parents would get and how they'd go visit places like the park or the mini amusement park that was open every summer.

            "Kinda, when they have time to come home and do stuff with me."

            "Hmm. Do you have a home phone number?" No one ever asked for Prompto's phone number, the only people who ever called were his parents to check up on him. He didn't even know if he was allowed to give out his number to friends.

            "Huh!?" Students closest to the two of them looked up at Prompto's loud outburst.

            He slouched into his chair embarrassed, "yeah, sure." He's sure giving it to Evelin won't get him in trouble.

* * *

            During the summer, Evelin would constantly call Prompto to just chat with him, the ruckus of Zeke playing loudly with his toys and her mother laughing at something on TV leaking from the background to the speaker of the phone. 

            He had told her that his parents were mostly not home since they both got a job offer far away from home that gave them a large amount of payment for the apartment that had raised their price for rent. Evelin had asked if Prompto ever got lonely or scared home alone but he didn't answer. It was just a long beat of silence until Evelin knowingly changed the subject to a cartoon on TV.

* * *

            Prompto dodged a punch, grabbing the collar of a shirt and dragged down, ignoring the swears and curses thrown his way. A hand connected with the side of his face, his closed fist hitting something soft. Prompto wrestled and grappled around with the other boy he didn't even know the name of until he fell onto the floor. 

            "You gay freak!" The boy yelled, catching his breath on his behind.

            Prompto ignored the insult, not taking anything someone who was on the floor who just lost a fight with him said. He wiped off the blood from his scratched cheek and brushed past the small group of children who watched the fight. Luckily the fight was after school so it was unlikely they would find out; not that Prompto would care. 

            So many peers older than him or in his grade would bother him and push him around. Making fun of his fat or the glasses on his face. The loose clothing he wore or how "gay" he was. Prompto never liked how people would use gay as an insult, as if that should hurt his feelings or something. Countless times in class the bullies had been cussed off by other students by how rude and disruptive they were yet they wouldn't stop bothering Prompto.

 

            "What happened to your face!?" Evelin lightly grazed over the bandage on his cheek.

            "Fight." Prompto placed his finished paperwork into his binder, ignoring her stare.

            Grade seven for Prompto strictly persisted of fighting off bullies. And always winning.

            "Should've seen the other guy." Prompto joked, laughing at the small punch aimed at his shoulder.

            "I'm serious! Stop getting into fights."

            "I'm not starting them! Just finishing it," he muttered.

            "Maybe you should just run."

            "I do sometimes, but I also don't want them to know where I live if they follow me." Prompto remembers the times classmates or friends of the person he had once fought would come up to him in a group and he'd run off. Not in the mood to fight but just lounge at home and eat snacks.

            Also the common sense of multiple people against one will probably end really bad for him.

* * *

 

            "Prompto, I'm tired of getting phone calls about you getting into fights." His father's voice was firm, not in the mood for excuses. 

            "'kay."

            A student was bothering Anika and tried to shove her but Prompto intervened and roughly shoved the older student onto the hallway floor.

            "Is it because your mother and I aren't home? Do you want us to  come back?" A part of Prompto wanted to scream and shout yes. That he never wanted them to ever leave again. But another, bigger part of him filled with anger and apprehension didn't want them to ever come back.

            "No."

            "Your mom will be home next week okay?"

            "Yes."

* * *

 

            In a rush to get to school on time, Prompto stubbed his toe, pain running through his body from his toe as he hissed out a curse while he hobbled over to his sneakers. 

            "What did you just say!?" A cold chill ran up his spine when he remembered that his mom was home.

            "Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Prompto had to bite back the laughter of his mothers shocked face and almost missed what she yelled out the door.

            "Hope you don't talk like that at school!"

 

           It was the end of the day and Prompto had no homework for the weekend and was ready to go home. Evelin wasn't at school that day so he hung out with Anika during lunch and recess since they weren't in the same class.

            Walking down the stairs, he heard a large amount of chatter by the exit, a usual occurrence since some students would loiter by the exit before leaving. 

            "Isn't that his big brother?"

            "He's freaking huge!"

            "Why's he here?"

            Prompto politely moved through the crowd, on his way home until a hand clasped tightly on his shoulder, causing him to uncomfortably squirm. Not liking uninvited contact with others.

            "You the blond fatty who beat up my brother?"

            "Hmm?" Prompto, feigning confusion and innocence turned around to see a grey t-shirt, having to crane his head back to see the young man's face.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

            He pivoted on his foot taking a staring lunge to run away, the hand on his shoulder grabbing onto the hood of his jacket and Prompto quickly slipped it off, grabbing his bag that was in the tangled mess of his now empty jacket.

            He knew he was being chased when he heard the pattering of multiple feet behind him, adrenalin coursed through him as he drifted around a corner, quickly crossing streets and weaving through people to lose the aggressors behind him.

            Finally close to home, the older brother of the last person Prompto had fought was the only one who caught up to him.

            "Screw you! Why are you picking on a li'l k-" the searing hot confusion of a fist connecting with the side of his face caused Prompto to stumble back.

            Prompto powerfully swung his leg and his foot connected with in between the brother's legs. He bent over in pain with a shout and Prompto shoved him hard se he'd fall onto the ground, breathing in deep to control his anger, knowing that if he currently did anything else with how mad he was, he'd be in big trouble.

            Prompto had never been hit so hard in the face and this was the first time he ever felt so disoriented. He stumbled his way home, breathless from running while feeling dizzy from the punch.

 

            "By the Six! What happened? Sit down! Gods!" Prompto dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch watching the distorted TV while his mother ran around the house in hysterics. 

            "I trie' to 'un." Prompto slurred, still hearing his heartbeat in his chest.

            "How did this happen?" She sounded like she wanted to cry and he felt guilty.

            "He was thome kid bro'er." Prompto groaned when he felt the pain spread, his eyes watering for a second time but this time Prompto didn't feel like crying.

            "Okay, okay no talking." His mother came back with disinfectant and some bandages, a small first aid kit in her lap.

            "This is why we don't want you to get into fights Prompto…" Her hands slightly shook while her eyes shined with moisture.

            "I'm sorry," Prompto clenched his jaw, letting go as soon as the action gave him more pain to wince about.

            The both of them watched tv in silence, Prompto leaning on his mother's shoulder as he held a bag of frozen carrots and peas to his cheek.

            "Do you know the name of the person who punched you? Are you being bullied? I need to tell the school, no? This is ridiculous Prompto!"

            "No...just… Gosh, every time I talk it hurts." That was Prompto's polite way of saying "stop asking me questions" and his mother took it.

            Prompto knew that even if the school was informed they wouldn't do shit. They'd probably throw an embarrassing assembly about bullying and think that stupid short movie presentation would solve the problem. Give the kids detention and have them write stupid lines that'll only make their hands cramp.

 

            The following weekend, they went to the doctors to check if he was okay (and he was). After the appointment his mother treated him to some ice cream and delicious varieties of soups for dinner. They watched movies on TV, motherly fingers carding through this hair and soothing his aching head.

 

            The next week of school was mellow and tense, most of the kids giving Prompto wary looks and making sure not to bump into him in the hallways.

            Anika and Evelin still hung out with him, Evelin sceptically questioning why people were acting so weird around Prompto and her having to hear the whole story of Prompto fighting off a big kid. Followed by Evelin freaking out over Prompto's bruised face and bandage on his cheek.

* * *

            Grade eight was the year of a whole lot of change. Evelin's mother and her father were arranging their divorce, the government deeming her mother  financially stable to have custody of her two children, Zeke would be visiting his father from time to time, and Evelin wouldn't. Not wanting anything to do with him. 

            Anika was becoming more aware of her appearance and the things she wore, growing more independent and responsible since she's an only child with a busy working mother who finally trusted her enough to be home alone after school instead of daycare. She even got a phone.

            Well, everyone got a phone but Anika was especially stoked about hers.

            "The pictures are so amazing Prom!" She gushed, hugging the device to her cheek.

            "That's nice."

            Prompto had spent most of the summer of grade 7 at Evelin's house or at home, his parents finally letting him stay alone for the summer than going to camp. That summer,  Prompto got to really know Evelin's family. Her mother was working to lose weight and eat healthy, wanting to make a change in her hectic work filled, food skipping lifestyle. The display of such hard work had snuck into Prompto when he'd always see her doing cardio in front of the TV or leave him and Evelin home alone to go for a jog. A bright smile on her face.

            One day, Prompto asked Evelin's mother, Tami how she was able to just give up delicious food and work out all the time.

            "It's not easy, honey. I'm fighting myself everyday to work out, not laze around at home or skip breakfast to get to work on time." She puffed out two breaths as she kept in rhythm with the TV program. "But the results you notice are like nothing else."

            Prompto had gone home that day and watched some of the doctor shows on tv. Stayed up late to see the infomercials for weight loss CDs. Thinking really hard on finding the motivation to work out. 

            The next time Prompto showed up he was in the clothes he used to wear for gym and very shyly asked Tami if he could join. She was delighted, saying how sad it was that her lazy daughter and silly son never worked out with her and that it was nice to have a partner. Tami had even went back to the beginning of the program for Prompto. 

            "God, Jessie Mayers[1] is so cute! Lookat her cute face!" Evelin shoved the phone into Anika and Prompto's vision.

            "Yeah..." Prompto, going through the realization that girls weren't that appealing romantically and that boys were really where it was at, felt barely anything for the image.

            "Her makeup is so pretty!" Anika said, pointing at Jessie's eyeliner and groomed eyebrows.

            "I know! Doesn't she look like a princess in that dress?" Evelin sighed out dreamily, staring at her phone.

* * *

            Prompto groaned as he fell into his bed after a long awkward day, groaning louder into his pillow as he thought back about the day. Both his parents at the same time visited for the weekend and gave him 'the talk' about  _changing_  feelings for others and how he'd start changing and  _developing_.

            "So when you start to... be interested in these, girls-" 

            "What if they're a boy?" The silence of the living room was stiff the only sound was Prompto's constant fidgeting and bouncing leg.

            "Do you like boys, Prompto?" His mother said as she softly placed a hand on his knee.

            Prompto had noticed the biased affinity he held towards boys when it came to media or general real life people, and came to the realization that he probably would crush on a boy rather than a girl.

            He slouched back into the couch, arms crossed and chin to chest. "I mean...better than girls. Yeah."

            Prompto fidgeted and shifted in his seat, under the gaze of his adoptive parents which felt like years but were probably seconds. His blood ran hot and his face felt flushed. They were probably going to send him packing back to the orphanage to be thrown off once again to another family. But in all honesty, this is probably the best set Prompto's going to get based off the past "guardians" he was with.

            "Well if you feel like you like both then there is bisexuality." His father piped up, a fond smile on his face.

            "Or maybe you don't want a label at all!" His mom piped in.

            "I'm really happy that you were able to tell us, Prom."

            "I'm so proud!" He softly laughed out when his mother crushed him into a hug.

            There was a short silence.

            "So... is there a boy that you, like...?"

            "Maybe a super star that...  _piqued_  your interest?" And that was where the intentional embarrassing interrogation began.

            The whole talk was embarrassing yet bearable. At least he wasn't thrown out the house or murdered like what was shown on the news or TV shows. That shit was terrifying.

* * *

            "Wow! Prompto you been droppin' those pounds 'ey?" Anika said, a wide smile on her face as she circled around him. 

            "Lookin' freeeeesh!" Evelin called out, walking down the hallway from her just finished class to reach them.

            "Guys, stop," Prompto tucked his chin to his chest as he felt his face flush at being the centre of attention.

            "I'm gonna miss soft hugs from Prom," Anika whined.

            "Guys…" Prompto tucked his chin to his chest as he felt his face flush at being the centre of attention.

            "I'm gonna miss soft hugs from Prom," Anika whined.

            "No more soft hugs!? Prompto, you have to stop working out. Now!" Evelin wailed.

            "We'll die without your hugs!" Anika joined Evelin in fake wailing, gaining the attention of younger students.

            "Fuckin' embarrassing." Prompto muttered, ignoring the both of them as they loudly followed him to the school yard for recess.

            In all honesty, Prompto was glad that they'd noticed the loss of some of his fat. Another reassurance that his friends did care about him. 

* * *

            "So are you going to have a birthday party?" Anika asked as she scribbled away on her math notebook. 

            "I don't know... I never usually celebrate my birthday with a party." Prompto would usually have a nice dinner with his family when he was younger but now the dinners were planned last minute and instead of going to a restaurant, it would just be an at home dinner.

            Not that he was complaining but it felt like every year, his parents were slowly beginning to stop caring about celebrating his birthday. 

            "Yes! You have to have a birthday party!" Evelin exclaimed, giving Prompto an exasperated wide eyed look.

            "It's not like you had a party, why is mine such a big deal?"

            "Because you've never actually had a birthday party!"

            "I have no supervision at my house so you can't even come over." Prompto muttered, picking at the dirt under his nails.

            "You can have a party at my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind. She'll love you." Anika said, pulling out her phone.

            "Prom, this is going to be so fun, don't fret okay?" Evelin said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

            Anika snorted into her glass of pop, bubbles rising to the rim as Evelin yelled out in disgust and Prompto giggled into his hands. Her mother had decided that the three of them could eat out by themselves since the restaurant was just a few blocks away from Anika's house and after that they'd continue the party at home.

            "I can't believe they're actually threatening to cancel grad after party because one person fucked up." Anika said as she wiped a tear from her eye, shoulders still shaking from laughing.

            "Highly doubt it would've been fun. The music woulda been trash and so would the food." Prompto hummed in acknowledgment as Evelin slumped in her seat.

            "We have the worst table manners." Prompto mumbled, elbow plopped onto the table as his head rested in his hand.

            "Who cares about table manners when it's your birthday! Eat up!" Anika said, even though technically it wasn't his birthday until Saturday when today was Friday.

            Prompto picked up his fork and stabbed into probably the umpteenth tempura shrimp on his plate and popped it into his mouth. He would have to work extra hard to burn off the weight of all this eating. His eyes flittered up just in time to watch Evelin wipe her whip cream covered fingers across Anika's cheek, her screech jolting him out of enjoying the taste of his shrimp.

            "What the fuck!" She dipped her hand into her drink and flicked her wet fingers in Evelin's wicked grin clad face.

            She sputtered and flailed in her seat, causing the chair to tilt dangerously backwards. The yell that left Evelin's throat was one to remember while she waved her arms around like a windmill before the chair fell onto the floor with a crash. 

            He put his head in his hands, covering his face from the curious, judgmental stares of strangers and the small hiccups of laughter bubbling from his throat. No matter how embarrassing his friends would be and how they'd probably be kicked out of the restaurant he was so grateful to have them in his life, so happy that they cared for him enough to throw some stupid party and bring him out to a restaurant.

            "Prom are you alright?"

            "Y-yeah," Why was it so hard to breathe? His breaths kept shuddering out from his chest, struggling to leave.

            "Woah? Why're you crying?" Evelin slid in the seat beside him and enveloped him into a one armed hug.

            Anika went around the table to get to the other side to rub his back soothingly. Prompto chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling up the snot that threatened to escape his nose.

            "You guys are so nice to me. I'm just really happy." He sobbed out.

            "Aw, we love ya too Prom." He cried out harder.

            "Love" so that's what this is. How they all cared so much for each other, Prompto can't remember that last time he felt so cared for. Or if he ever was even loved.

            "I love you guys so much oh my god. I can't believe I'm crying in a restaurant." He mumbled as he grabbed a napkin from the table to clean his face.

* * *

            Prompto watched the clock turn to midnight in the dark, the TV the only dim light source in the house. He doesn't even know why he stayed up, feeling stupid as he stared at the house phone that he expected to ring but to no avail it wouldn't sound. 

            A wave of coldness washed over him and he tightly clenched his jaw. Anger making him want to throw something against the wall, for something to break to reflect his feelings. He buried his face into his hands and he let out a low cry, nails digging into his skin as he raked his fingers down his face as tears ran down his cheeks and burned his eyes. 

            Prompto stared blankly at the smooth ceiling of his living room, thinking about how good it would feel to just not exist or care about feelings.

            "I'm so stupid." His mumbled out, self deprecating laughter bubbling out of him.

            He really sat up until midnight doing nothing just to wait for his stupid adoptive parents to wish him a shitty birthday and make fucking idiotic plans to pretend that they cared for him and eat subpar food compared to the things his friends had introduced him to. And now he's crying like a blubbering idiot about not being wished a happy birthday from parents he's pretty sure he doesn't even love, even though he should, and be thankful that they even adopted him.

            "Happy fucking birthday to me I guess." Prompto got up from his seat on the couch to his bedroom.

            His phone buzzed in his hand as he opened his blankets to get into bed.

**Evelin**

Did your parents call?

Call me

            As soon as the keyboard popped up onto the screen, his phone was buzzing from Evelin's call. He tapped the green icon.

            "Did they c-"

            "No." Prompto hiccuped into the receiver.

            "Aw, I'm sorry Prom." Evelin's tone was gentle and genuine her tone making his chest ache.

            "I'm such an idiot," he laughed out through his tears." I stayed up all night for  _anything_. Maybe even a text to my cell and I got nothing. I don't even know why I care so much."

            "Y'know what Prompto. Screw them. Forget about them. They don't deserve your tears. They don't deserve anything if they forget their own kid's birthday."

            "Even if they're adopted?" Prompto had never told Evelin nor Anika about being adopted but he's pretty sure Anika had already figured it out long ago.

            "Especially if their kids adopted! That should never validate neglect. Your being freaking neglected Prom and I hate that!" Evelin was yelling into the phone now, the audio chipping.

            The amount of passion only caused Prompto to cry harder into his pillow. "Thanks."

            "I'm not ending this call until you're done crying or fall asleep."

            "I'll be alright, Ev." He sniffled, a small puff of laughter escaping at her expense.

* * *

            A miserable groan left Prompto as his ears rung in his half asleep mind. 

            "Nooooo." The only people who called the house phone was either Evelin or his parents.

            And his parents are the last people he wants to talk to right now at eight in the damn morning on the weekend.

            The phone had stopped ringing once Prompto rolled over in the bed to be on his side so his back faced the door. Sighing, he wriggled under his sheets to get comfortable as warmth started to envelop around him, feeling the waves of sleep like a lapping ocean–

            The phone rang again.

            "What the fuck...!" He rolled out of his bed and stomped through the house to the miniature table that supported the phone.

           "Yes?" Prompto's tone was blunt and exasperated as he carded his fingers habitually through his hair.

            "Prompto! I'm so sorry! I... We've been so busy that we didn't get to wish you a happy birthday!"

            "Yeah."

            "Aw, I hope you didn't miss us too much." Prompto rolled his eyes, "Your Dad will come over to visit you tomorrow ok?"

            "Sure, whatever."

            Right in the middle of his mother saying her goodbyes, Prompto hung up and put the phone back on the receiver. He went back to bed and practically slept through the whole day. Not having the energy to do anything productive.

* * *

            Dinner with his father was awkward and silent. He had bought a small chocolate cake and placed a candle of the number 14 in the middle, softly singing Happy Birthday as he walked from the kitchen to the dinner table nearby the living room Prompto was sitting in.

            He blew out the candles and gave a terse smile as his father cut two pieces of the cake for them to eat. He hyper focused on the cake while his father tried to make conversation, not in the mood to recuperate. 

            "How's school, make any friends?" Prompto bit back the deep sigh that would leave his lungs, having heard the same question a week ago and had told his father about Anika and Evelin over the phone.

            "...yeah." Prompto shoved a large amount of cake into his mouth, staring hard at the table.

            "Yeah? What're their names?"

            "Anika and Evelin." Mentioning his friends made him think about the dinner they had and how he cried over how much he loved them.

            Comparing that situation to where he was currently was like an ice cold splash of water to his face. Just thinking over how he hasn't felt such a strong warm feeling for his parents compared to Anika and Evelin, how unusual and uncomfortable he felt around them now. Prompto remembered when he was younger and would run up and hug his mother or father when he'd hear the lock turn from them coming back home, excitedly running around them, showing pictures he took with his crappy old camera, and never leaving them alone until they had to go back to work.

            "Any of them live in the neighbourhood?"

            He placed his elbow and the table, leaning his head into his hand. "Anika does."

            "Nobody's bothering you in school anymore?"

            "Nope." Prompto had lost interest in the cake and the conversation, desperately wanting to just go to his room.

            "Hey, we're really sorry about forgetting about your birthday, Prompto."

            "I'm...gonna go to my room. Thanks for the cake." Like fucking hell he was going to forgive them.

            "Are you sure? You barely even finished."

            "I'm just full right now." Prompto let out a fake chuckle and smile to make sure his father wouldn't bother him if he acted how guarded he actually felt.

* * *

            "Alright squad, this is our last trick or treat. We gotta make this count." Evelin handed them pillow cases, fixing their costumes. 

            "We also have Prompto to fight off the big kids-"

            "Shut up." Prompto poked in.

            "If they try to rob us." Evelin continued.

            "Esketiiiiiiit!!" Anika yelled out, Evelin joining in and the both of them began loudly barking like dogs in a low tone like the football players on TV.

            Prompto stared in silent astonishment that these were the friends he had.

 

            "Trick or treat!" 

            "And what're you supposed to be?" The old lady looked at Evelin's costume which was a solid shade of a black hoodie and pants, a black mask showing sharp white teeth under the under the dark shadow of her raised hoodie. 

            "Depression." Evelin's tone was light, contrasting with what came out her mouth.

            The old lady laughed out, appreciating Evelin's dark humour, giving her extra candy.

            "Jeez Ev, such a bummer!" Anika shoved her playfully.

            "At least the old lady didn't say Ev just has to look on the bright side and everything will be okay." Prompto mumbled.

            Evelin snickered at his comment and went to the next house.

            "Trick or tr-" The sound of Anika falling down the slippery stairs of the patio distracted Evelin and Prompto.

            "Are you alright!?" The man at the door asked, ignoring Evelin's loud cackles.

            "Y-yup." Prompto laid a hand on his face, as Anika tried to stand up in her bulky sushi costume.

            The man gave them the candy and gave Anika an extra bag of chips in pity of her amusing fall.

            The next house they visited had people behind their van jump out and scare the living daylights out of Prompto, he will never admit how high his already developing voice went or how he clutched into Anika and used her as a human shield while Evelin's laugh echoed in his ears.

 

            Prompto had also almost died once he was attacked by Gay when he saw a guy in a costume who was presumably going to a Halloween party. A mustard yellow pair of shorts showing off his muscular legs with high socks and sandals with a red t-shirt which exposed his muscular arms. His shaggy hair was held up by a sweatband on his head.

            Prompto had stumbled over the uneven sidewalk and tripped right in front of the attractive older guy amidst staring at him.

            "Oh! Are you okay, kid?" Prompto's face exploded in red when he was gently guided back onto his feet.

            "Y...yeah." He muttered, staring into his sparkling green eyes, genuine worry in his face.

            "Good! Have fun and be safe!" Was the last thing he said to Prompto before he ran off to the house where other people were excitedly waving at him, his wavy hair bouncing with every step he took.

            "I'm dead..." Prompto dreamily sighed out as Anika and Evelin laughed at his silent staring.

* * *

            Prompto and Evelin walked around the mall while they talked about school, games, and plans for Thanksgiving. 

            "We don't really do anything for Thanksgiving…" Prompto shoved his hands into the pockets of his multicoloured windbreaker, not admitting that the reason he bought it was because it had the three colours of the bi flag.

            "You can totally come have Thanksgiving with me!"

            "Yeah, no. That's gonna be too awkward." He puffed out a breath of laughter as they walked into a trendy looking clothing store.

            "Is there anything you had in mind that you wanted to buy?" Evelin was constantly whizzing to different sections of the store, expertly unfolding and folding back pieces of clothing she scrutinized.

            "I don't know. Cheap and bright coloured."

            "Great, that totally narrows it down." The sarcasm dripped from Prompto's tone and burned Evelin, causing her to punch him in the shoulder.

            "Ow!" He yelped, in genuine shock as he felt the pain blossom into what was probably a bruise.

            "Aww, are you shopping with your girlfriend?" A pair of old women were giggling as they fondly looked over the two troublesome teens.

            "Hahah, no we're j-just friends!" Prompto waved his hands as if their assumption had a physical form that he could wave away like a cloud of smoke.

            "Yeah, I'm way too gay for that." Evelin chuckled as the two women walked off.

            "You and me booth, bro." The realization of what had just left the both of their mouths almost floored Prompto.

            Luckily he only stumbled into a rack of clothes that screeched loudly against the tiled floor, wide eyes staring at Evelin.

            "W-wait you're...?" He blinked expectantly for Evelin to finish his sentence, uncomfortably hot heat rushing everywhere at how scared he was for admitting something only his parents knew.

            "Yeah...are you? G-got a problem!?" Evelin straightened up her stance and defensively puffed out her chest. Prompto decided to ignore the trembling of her fingers.

            "I mean. Half. Bi. D'you know what that is?"

            "Psh yeah. What do you think I am...an idiot?"

            The both stared at each other in tense silent miscommunication. Fumbling and stuttering out words as anxiety racked the both of them.

            "Holy fucking shit I thought I wouldn't be your friend anymore." Evelin said in one breath, wrapping Prompto into a tight hug.

            "I thought you'd hate me or do something to me like on those horrible TV shows." Prompto said, butting his head into her shoulder.

            "Are you kidding me? Anika and I have always known you weren't straight. Especially after what happened on Halloween." He could hear her voice wavering through laughter and tears.

            "Shut up." He sniffled out.

            "You're the first person I've ever told." Evelin whimpered out.

            "You're the first important person I've ever told." Prompto can't believe that once again he's crying in public.

            "And don't think I didn't notice the ugly windbreaker you're wearing just because it has the bi flag colours."

            Prompto gasped out in shock as he detached from Evelin's hug, a wide smile on her tear ridden face. The both of them loudly cackled at their red, puffy, snot riddled faces.

            "I thought I was being so slick," He said as the both of them forgot about shopping and walked out of the store.

            "I'm way too good of a friend to not notice when one of them is acting gay."

            Prompto was so grateful that he had friends as caring and observant as Evelin and Anika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 That's not a real super star or whatever, I just made the name up


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH I haven't updated and I kinda feel bad. I don't have an excuse I'm just lazy and human.

**Chapter Ten**

            "So uhm..." The trees ruffled in the wind, children playfully screaming in the park, the cold air not deterring their energy.

            Prompto picked at the dead skin around his fingernails as the silence slowly choked him and blocked his throat, Evelin sitting beside in the park bench in complete silence.

            "I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you yesterday. You were just worried about me and I snapped at you which was totally uncalled for and extra on my part, seeing as we don't usually argue like that and it was absolutely embarrassing having everyone see that. Especially Noctis who found me lying on the ground later that day and talked some sense into me even though I would've apologized no matter-"

            "It's whatever. I forgive you." Evelin interrupted his rambling, knowing that if she didn't intervene they'd be in the park bench until nightfall.

            Prompto let out a breath he fully knew he was anxiously holding, placing a hand on his chest to check his slightly raised heartbeat. 

            "But I wanna know what's got you so high strung."

            "It's really not that deep." Prompto nervously itched the hair at the nape of his neck. "I haven't been getting the best sleep lately because of my second job, working my ass off to pay my phone bill, get groceries, toiletries, and other basic living shit. I think I'm a bit overworked."

            Evelin hummed in acknowledgment.

            "And I guess also stress about school and graduating. I want to get good marks and that means doing homework that eats up the time I could be working and planning what the hell I'm going to do if I get into college or university. Or my parents will just drop me once I'm of age." Prompto took a deep breath and slouched limp in the bench.

            "Well no matter how deep or shallow it is, know that I'm here for ya. That we all are." Evelin placed her hand on top of his, stopping him from picking at his fingers.

            "Don't lock yourself up man. I should take that advice too but, lets both work on sharing our struggles." Prompto nodded along to her words, encasing her hands with his.

            "Thanks," he said, voice full of sincerity.

* * *

 

            Noct hadn't shown up for lunch and wasn't in music class when Prompto went to pick him up. Prompto didn't know what to make of it, but his absence was commented on by almost everyone in the group. Except for Tiara who was sleeping.

            So when he walked in halfway through third period, Prompto was surely taken aback when he plopped down in his seat as if nothing had happened.

            "Hey?" Prompto twisted around in his now regular seat in front of Noct's, a questioning look across his face.

            "Sup." The words died in his throat when he noticed the glassy, sort of red eyed raven haired boy. A shot of uncertain familiarity pounding in his brain.

            "Are you okay…?" Prompto's voice was low and rushed, knowing that those features  weren't the work of pot.

            Noctis outwardly cringed before replying in a nonchalant tone. "Yeah, 'course."

            He watched Noctis stare down at his open binder, his bangs falling over his eyes.

            "I know we're not tight and all but, you can talk to me if you want alright?" Prompto said, lowering his head to try and gain eye contact.

            "Yup..." His answer was curt and short, Prompto knowing that meant he did not want to talk about whatever was going on.

            Prompto went back to work, ignoring the nagging in the back of his brain to say or do something while Noctis sat in his seat, staring blankly at the sheet on his desk.

           

"I would absolutely let Keanu Reeves plow into my ass."

Prompto absentmindedly stared at his phone screen as he heard a struggle beside him.

Evelin laughed out before covering her mouth to fall into giggles at the site of Noctis choking on his rice.

"Lemme see." Anika snatched the phone from Prompto's loose grip, inspecting the image with scrutiny.

"He grew out his hair more." She mumbled.

"I knowwww." Prompto groaned.

"I'd slob on his knob."

Prompto watched James snort before shaking his head in faux distaste, Tiana sleepily smiling at him and Anika.

"Slob on his knob?" Noctis squeaked out, Prompto trying to ignore the flush that was clearly on his cheeks.

"Like corn on the cob?" Evelin chipped in, a smile on her face. 

"Check in with me?" Kaleila joined in. 

"And do your job?"  

"Stop! We're not doing this, please!" Prompto yelled out, banging his hand on the table. He's triggered an embarrassing chain of events.

* * *

 

Prompto sighed as he slouched in his old desk in front of Anika's, the class' lecture going on for way too long. Noctis hadn't been in his second period class, nor lunch. And now he wasn't even at third period. Prompto knew it was weird to worry about someone who had only missed one day of school but he couldn't get rid of the weird worrying feeling he got.

"What, miss your boyfriend?" Prompto could practically hear the smirk on Anika's face.

"He's not my boyfriend," Prompto said.

His eyes fluttered closed as she played with his golden locks, sleep sneaking into his bones as the voice of his teacher buzzed in the back of his mind.

"I just hope he's okay…"Prompto mumbled before he dozed off.

 

Prompto raised his eyebrow as he opened up his mailbox, his pay check finally arriving after twiddling his fingers in anticipation for days, wondering if he'd even receive one. He had overheard one of his co-workers complaining about not receiving their pay, and another colleague talking about losing shifts. Prompto would be an idiot or just not himself if  he didn't think that some people will be let off, himself probably included. Which wouldn't be that bad since Verstael is such an asshole.

Letting out a sigh, Prompto made his way to his bedroom to get a start on his homework. Knowing that if he didn't, he'd fall asleep and never get it done. Twirling his pencil in his hand as he stared at some notes, his mind wondering to the upcoming holiday and the one day off almost everyone gets so they can spend time with their family. He wondered if Evelin would invite him to her family dinner like all the other last times. She probably would but a biting part of the back of his brain told him he was intruding and a nuisance. Sighing, he went back to his work to block out his dysfunctioning brain.

 

Prompto softly hummed as he picked off items from the aisle, checking his list on his phone to make sure he was remembering everything. His mood had lightened once he finished his work and posted some pictures on his blog. Maybe he'd get himself a little treat for his hard work. Making his way down an aisle, a tuft of dark almost black hair caught his attention, the person clad in dark clothing, their voice tickling the back of Prompto's brain.

"Noctis?" He watched him turn around with a puzzled look on his face, probably not expecting anyone to call out to him.

Prompto abashedly waved as he walked over to him, wondering if it was weird to approach them at a grocery store. "Sup?"

"Nothin', what about you?"

"About to treat myself cuz I have no homework to do." He puffed out his chest in faux pride.

A small snort left Noctis, "good for you."

"Just wanted to let you know that none of the classes we shared had any homework. But there is a quiz coming up."

"Noct?" A young man who was a whole goddamn head taller than Noctis, with a few beauty marks on his face and entrapping green eyes behind complimentary glasses approached the both of them from behind.

"'Ey, this is my friend Prompto, Prompto this is my friend Ignis." Noctis lazily gestured between the both of them.

Prompto owlishly blinked in admiring silence, his face immediately burning hot because he's sixteen and guys are cute. Fuck! He had to say something before this got awkward.

"Hi!!!" Prompto wanted to die, his voice was way too high and shaky to be normal. Yet Ignis still politely smiled at him.

"So you're Prompto?"

He nodded curtly, trying to keep his eyes on Ignis' instead of surveying his face and body.

"I've heard many nice things about you."

"R-really now?" He's just noticing that Ignis also has an accent.

"Okay. Prompto, I'll see you tomorrow, probably, maybe. Depends." Noctis said as he began pushing the cart so Ignis would follow him.

"Definitely..." Prompto said softly as the two of them walked away.

As they disappeared, He quickly pulled out his phone and checked his face with the camera, his cheeks a bright red as if he had been drinking. Burying his face in his hands, Prompto cursed yet blessed the world for making him bi.


End file.
